


I still don't understand

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Face Punching, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Snark, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurt finds out that Blaine cheated on him, Kurt is sure he knows exactly who it was with and he goes to confront him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still don't understand

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm trying to get back into writing so I can get chapter 7 of Warbling completed. I've had some real health stuff happen and it just hasn't been pretty for me. So I'm sorry to all of those waiting so long. I hope this little ficlet will make you smile.

Of the hundreds of things that Sebastian expected to happen today this wasn’t even on the list. Pop quiz he wasn’t prepared for in Lit, yes. Hunter trying to force a barber shop style song on them, definitely. Hell, he would have expected a tornado to sweep him up and take to the land Blain’s people hailed from. But getting a nasty right hook from none other than Kurt Hummel came out of nowhere. 

“What the ever loving fuck, Princess?” Sebastian sputtered as he was helped to his feet by his friend. 

Snarling Kurt pointed his perfectly manicured finger at Sebastian. “You dirty no good snake in the grass. You didn’t even wait two months for me to be in New York before pouncing on a lonely Blaine! How can you say you wanted to be friends and then seduce my boyfriend?” Shaking his head Kurt gave a disgusted sigh. “I don’t even know why I’m surprised really.”

Blinking in shock and still rubbing his wounded face, Sebastian tried to make heads or tails of what the incensed Diva was ranting about. “WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. Kurt... Kurt... SHUT THE FUCK UP, PRINCESS!” 

Kurt finally stopped ranting and pacing when he spun with his hands on his hips. “Oh no you don’t get to tell to shut up. You slept with my boyfriend!”

“Ok, so let me see if I understand. Blaine cheated on you and I got punched in the face?” Seb sputtered bewildered.

Rubbing his face with his hand and giving a long suffering sigh Kurt looked at Sebastian and spoke in an exaggerated tone as if talking to a toddler. “Very good Meerkat. Way to keep up.”

“First of all Kurti-kins, I didn’t fuck your fucking boyfriend. Second even if I had you should still have gone and punched him, not me!” Sebastian advised shaking his head at Kurt. “But seriously, Blaine cheated on you?”

Frowning Kurt cocked his head to the side as if he didn’t understand, “Wait, you didn’t sleep with Blaine?”

Groaning the prep school boy was the one face palming this time quickly followed by a hiss due to his punched jaw. “Maybe you’re the one who took a blow to the head, Princess. No, I did not have sex with Blaine Anderson. Was that clear enough for you or have you been huffing your aquanet again?”

Kurt snorted lips quirking up before a quick recovery, because really that had been a good one. “Oh for the love of Gaga, Meerkat no one used Aqua Net any more. But you’re so fashion challenged I guess you would be stuck in 80’s hair care land. I should just be glad you aren’t sporting a mullet right?” 

“Ok, that is below the belt.” Sebastian looks completely offended. “So what you and the gelled rock-star are in like couples counseling now?”

“What? No, I would do anything for love but i won’t be cheated on.” The countertenor puts his nose in the air.

“Meat Loaf, are you kidding?” The green eyed boy laughed.

“My father’s a mechanic, the power ballad knowledge inside my head would boggle your mind.” Kurt uncrossed his arms sighing and rubbing his temples. “Sorry I punched you in the face.”

“It’s ok, I’d have done the same. It was a fairly reasonable assumption.” The was a pause before Seb stepped into Kurt’s personal space. “Coffee?”

Grinning Kurt spun walking for the doors. “You’re buying.”

“What? You punched me in the face!” Seb sputtered. 

“Yes, but my boyfriend cheated on me and I’m heart broken and you’re my friend so you have to console me with sweet warm caffeinated beverages. To make me feel better.” Kurt countered.

“Being your friend is fucking expensive.” The tall boy rolled his eyes still grinning.

“Should have read the terms and conditions before applying.” Kurt shrugged.

“Damn fine print, always gets you in the end.” Sebastian muttered as they finally made it out of earshot.

The Warblers had been watching as if viewing a tennis match back and forth, right then left. “Ok, who was that and what just happened?”

“Well from the looks of things, the reason Sebastian stopped sleeping around.” Nick answered still in a bit of shock from all that he’d just seen and heard.

Shaking his head Hunter frowned, “I still don’t understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I love to hear what you guys think of this story.


End file.
